Anodizing is an electrochemical process that thickens and toughens a naturally occurring protective oxide on a metal surface. An anodizing process involves converting part of a metal surface to an anodic film. Thus, an anodic film becomes an integral part of the metal surface. Due to its hardness, an anodic film can provide corrosion resistance and surface hardness for an underlying metal. In addition, an anodic film can enhance a cosmetic appearance of a metal surface. Anodic films have a porous microstructure that can be infused with dyes. The dyes can add a particular color as observed from a top surface of the anodic film. Organic dyes, for example, can be infused within the pores of an anodic film to add any of a variety of colors to the anodic film. The colors can be chosen by tuning the dyeing process. For example, the type and amount of dye can be controlled to provide a particular color and darkness to the anodic film.
Conventional methods for coloring anodic films, however, have not been able to achieve an anodic film having a crisp and saturated looking white color. Rather, conventional techniques result in films that appear to be off-white, muted grey, milky white, or slightly transparent white. In some applications, these near-white anodic films can appear drab and cosmetically unappealing in appearance.